Headboards and Hard Wood Floors
by TheCupcakeMonster
Summary: A collection of Naruto oneshots. May contain AU, yaoi, hentai, fluff, bondage, kink, etc... Rated M for a reason. Please give me your pairing requests!
1. Chapter 1: Dinner Party SasoDei

****

Headboards and Hard Wood Floors

**Chapter One:** **Sasori is invited to a dinner party with his boss, and is bringing along Deidara as his date. However, Sasori has a surprise planned for his little Deidara that might make the night a bit better.**

**Pairing: SasoDei, Sasori and Deidara**

**Warnings: Hard yaoi, kink, swearing, Deidara being a flaming fag...**

**Other Notes: Please give me your requests! I will do yaoi, hentai, fluff, bondage, kink, anything you want! Give me you Naruto pairing and a general idea, and I will make it for you! Thank you!!**

* * *

_Happy Birthday Sasori!_

Deidara danced around the bedroom in an unsually good mood. He pushed through his closet, going through his mass of clothing. He owned more clothes then most men, but besides, he was flamingly gay and prided himself in looking good.

He shared a closet with his lover, Sasori, who also lived with him. They had bought an apartment together about a year ago, since they had been serious lovers for some time. Deidara loved Sasori with all his heart, though sometimes, his strange fetishes got a little out of control. He was a huge sadist, chaining Deidara up whenever he could, blindfolding him, making him jerk himself off while Sasori video taped it. Deidara didn't _mind, _per say, it was just...he wanted a romantic relationship, where his lover bought him flowers and lit candles around their bed when they made love. Unfortunately, romance in this day and age was very hard to find, and Sasori was probably the most unromantic person in the world. He didn't know why they got along so well, but they loved each other through and through, no matter how different they were.

Sasori was the type of person to not care about anything unless there was some sort of benefit for him. So Deidara knew how out of character it was for him to care so much for his blonde lover.

However, tonight Sasori had decided to surprise Deidara. He had a business dinner planned by his boss. He worked in the movie business; he designed buildings and scenery for movies, and if they used puppets, Sasori was your man. He sculpted and created wooden puppets for fun, which usually ended up under the bed or in the closet, gathering dust. The ones Deidara really liked stayed in their room, on a chair or on the wall or something. Deidara liked flaunting Sasori's work, to make him feel appreciated. Sasori didn't have much of a social life…

So when Sasori came to him asking for a date for this dinner party, Deidara had excitedly agreed. Sasori never took him out on real dates! He certainly wouldn't have survived on his own, forced to make small talk and contribute to the conversation. But with Deidara, being a friendly, social butterfly, he wouldn't have to say much.

Deidara smiled at himself, so happy that Sasori was finally taking him somewhere. Sasori was just finishing up with work right about now, and would be home soon. He probably wouldn't dress up, but Deidara would. He had already taken a two hour shower, and was flitting around the bedroom in only a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Water dripped onto the floor from his long blonde hair, which he planned to style accordingly without making himself look too girly. He didn't know how Sasori's boss would react to such a gay man. Sasori had told him before that his boss knew he was gay, but had never introduced him and Deidara.

Almost giggling with delight, he paired different types of outfits on the bed. He loved getting dressed for things and getting all dolled up for a special occasion. Because his hair was so long and thick, he could do pretty much anything with it. And he loved it.

He started thinking of all the things he could do to Sasori's hair. It was short and blood red; not the most attractive color, but Deidara could make it look good.

Humming to himself, he took the towel and dried his hair. As he did so, the door opened and closed, signaling Sasori's return.

Deidara dropped the towel and leapt into the living room, jumping on Sasori and hugging him tightly.

"Deidara, you're naked…" Sasori mumbled, leaving his hands awkwardly at his sides.

"I'm so excited!" Deidara squealed, letting go of Sasori and sliding around the kitchen in his bare feet. "Please dress in something nice. Remember that suit your grandmother bought you that you never wore? I think that looks really good on you and I--" Sasori silenced him with an intense kiss, quieting Deidara immediately. He leaned into the kiss, tasting Sasori's familiar taste. He still smelled of paint and parchment paper from work, but there was that Sasori scent that Deidara had come to love. Sasori was usually very neat and clean. The only time he really unleashed and got dirty was during sex.

_Ohh, he's such an animal!_

When they finally broke apart, Deidara quickly grabbed Sasori's hand and dragged him back into the bedroom. He threw the redhead on the bed and studied him. Sasori's eyes wandered absentmindedly to Deidara's naked torso, and Deidara stopped his scrutiny to chuckle softly.

He got up on the bed and sat cross-legged in front of Sasori, reaching into a drawer on their bedside table and grabbing a bottle of body lotion. He handed it to Sasori while he rubbed some more lotion on his long legs.

"Rub some on my back," Deidara told him.

"Why?" Sasori asked this, but was already squirting some into his hand. It was a thick pink that smelled like strawberries. He kneaded it into Deidara's bony shoulders.

"I want to smell good."

"You're skin is so soft anyway…" Sasori stopped the massage for a moment to nuzzle Deidara's shoulder gently.

"Thanks…" Deidara blushed. Sasori didn't give compliments often, even to Deidara. He wondered if there was something suspicious going on here…

"What should I wear?" He asked. Sasori's head traveled lower until he was pressing his fingers into Deidara's lower back, making him shiver slightly.

"Something sexy," he purred.

"Sasori!" Deidara pouted. "Be serious. I want to look good for your boss."

"You know, you don't have to get all bent out of shape. It's just dinner."

"Yes, but with your _boss_! I don't want his thinking your lover is some creepy fruit who doesn't have a sense of style!"

"My boss is an asshole..."

"Sasori!"

"Alright, alright…how about those black pants and the white button up shirt?"

"I like that shirt, but black and white is so tacky." Sasori shook his head.

"Okay, then what about the gray jeans? They look dressy."

"Yeah! That would look nice." Sasori massaged Deidara's muscles a little more, than slid his finger through Deidara's cheeks. He squeaked in surprise. "Sasori! You pervert!"

"I've been away from you all day, Deidara."

"If we have sex now, we'll be late to dinner. And besides, I won't be able to walk properly all night!" Sasori leaned forward and nipped softly at Deidara's neck.

"Come on, it'll be quick."

"I said no!" Deidara got up and snatched the body lotion from Sasori's hand. He took some boxers from a drawer and pulled them on, aware of Sasori's gaze on him. Even though exactly what Deidara needed was a quickie, he was determined to pretend he actually had some sense of dignity...

Deidara was just about to button up his shirt when Sasori lunged for him, grabbing his waist and tackling him to the bed.

"Sasori!" Deidara smacked Sasori's shoulder, trying to push him off. But Sasori was stronger, despite his age and obvious height difference. He hurriedly pulled off Deidara's boxers and threw them on the ground, forcing his legs into the air. "Sasori, I mean it! Stop!" Sasori paid no attention. Instead, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a toy Deidara recognized only too well. "Sasori, I swear to god!"

Sasori still said nothing, but his expression was extremely amused. He pinned Deidara's wrists down with one hand, using the other hand to touch the thick, rounded toy to Deidara's entrance. He hissed as the spongy material automatically expanded against the feel of puckered flesh. It was a long vibrator with a string attached to pull it out at the host's wish. A switch lay on the bed, a discreet black with a small button on it. Sasori could turn the vibrator on and off whenever he wanted.

Deidara cried out as the toy was pushed deeper inside of him until it was almost impossible to see, blending in with the color of his skin. Sasori leaned back to admire his work.

"You are to wear this throughout the entire dinner," he ordered.

"What!?" Deidara exclaimed, attempting to sit up, but the vibrator pressed up against his insides, and he moaned despite his anger. "I won't do it! This is out of the question! I can go through an entire party with this damn thing inside me!"

"Oh yes you will." Sasori stood up and smoothed out his shirt, casually picking up a brush to untangle his mussed up hair.

"Sasori! Y-you're…you're…" Deidara couldn't defend himself. He had to admit, the vibrator felt good after he got used to it. Of course, Sasori had used this as merely child's play; Deidara was used to huge, thick, ridged dildos and catheter-like tubes that were pushed into his penis to make it hard to come. He was used to cock rings and blindfolds, handcuffs and nipple clips…but still! He couldn't go to a professional dinner party with a goddamn vibrator inside him!

He couldn't say anything more. He expected something like this, since Sasori had been acting very "unSasori-ish" ever since he invited Deidara to go with him. And here was the big finale.

He didn't even try to grab the switch, though it was lying right next to him. Sasori gave him time to adjust, and soon, Deidara did. The feel of the slick, hard thing inside him excited him greatly, and he closed his eyes, trying to remind himself that this was _bad,_ and he _shouldn't _be enjoying it. But though he thought this, after all the preparation he gone through to make this night perfect, he couldn't help but to love the stimulation. He was, after all, used to this. His body had grown accustomed to Sasori's harsh treatment, and eventually, he grew to like it - no - love it. It was extremely embarrassing, but that was what Sasori had done to him. He loved Sasori more than his body could allow, and he knew that once he started walking, the movement of the vibrator inside him would give him an erection no matter what.

Somehow, this excited him even more. His dick started to twitch, and he hissed at himself. He heard Sasori chuckle, but he didn't need to open his eyes to know Sasori was watching him intently. Deidara gripped the sheets as his cock soon rose to form a complete, red, throbbing erection. He was easily excited, Sasori knew that. With just a few kisses, Deidara was reduced to a slobbering mess of arousal. Sweat dripped down his face, melting the powder he had dabbed on his cheeks to hide his paleness. Only girls wore makeup…yeah right.

As the minutes went on, Deidara started to calm down long enough to stand up. As soon as he did, he felt his thighs convulse with the pressure of the toy between them. He gasped in pleasure, and Sasori chuckled again.

He liked being submissive to Sasori, that's why he was the uke. He admitted that he had become a bit of a masochist himself after everything he had done. He glanced over at Sasori, who was looking at him with amused eyes, his cheeks only slightly dusted with a blush. Sasori was very good at hiding how aroused his felt; his expressions were almost always emotionless. But Deidara knew him well enough to see past the mask and understand all the emotions under the surface.

"This is interesting," Deidara managed to laugh. He was already over everything he had done before Sasori came home. This was why they were together! He loved the surprises and unexpected turns that came with their topsy-turvy relationship. He couldn't go a day without excitement, and Sasori made sure that he never did.

"Go get dressed."

* * *

They arrived at the dinner party not too early but not too late, like Deidara had requested. Sasori promised to be on his best behavior tonight, not his usual icy, antisocial self. Deidara pretended to look mad, but he was really very energized about the turn of events. Deidara had dressed very nicely and formally, but that didn't matter when you looked at his face. His cheeks were obviously red, ruby against his moonlit angel skin. His baby blue eyes were glazed, as if he was flying in his own little world, instead of reality.

Sasori held his hand as they walked to the restaurant where the dinner would take place; Deidara really appreciated that. Sasori didn't like showing his emotions, especially in public. When he was around people, having to participate in social conversation, he kept his face calm and certain, answering everything with the same tone of voice, keeping his eyes level, his mouth straight. Deidara knew that was just how he was. He usually relaxed a little bit when he was alone with Deidara, but never as much as the blonde himself. During their messy sex, Deidara was a beast. Moaning and screaming his lungs out, not caring if anyone heard. He was extra-sensitive, so he usually came a few times in one round. But he always managed to get it up again.

They went to their table, where a few others were already gathered. Sasori greeted them all, then pushed Deidara in front of him. The blonde shyly nodded at him, making sure to keep his charm up.

"This is Deidara," Sasori introduced him. "He's my date tonight." Deidara's heart swelled at how Sasori referred to him. He never liked revealing things about himself, so telling his boss and his coworkers that he had taken his gay lover to dinner as a "date" was like the freaking apocalypse. Deidara wished he could throw his arms around Sasori and hug him to death, but he kept his cool.

He introduced Deidara to his boss next, who was rather cold looking. He didn't smile at the blonde when he shook his hand and said it was a pleasure to meet him. Deidara felt a little insulted at his frosty disposition; it was even worse than Sasori! He applauded Sasori for dealing with him every day.

They sat down and the talking began. Deidara talked freely, glad that the other workers liked his friendliness. Sasori put his word in when needed.

Then, in the middle of a conversation about who knows what, Deidara felt it.

The vibrator came to life, buzzing against him like an earthquake. He was barely able to quiet his cry by chomping down on his lip. He glared at Sasori, who just smiled. Deidara glanced under the table and saw his hand in his pocket, his finger on the switch of the vibrator.

Thankfully, nobody noticed the interruption, so Deidara pretended nothing had happened. He jumped back into the conversation.

But then, Sasori decided to go a step higher.

He turned the switch up, and a more powerful vibration shuddered through Deidara's body. This time, he squeaked out loud. He hurriedly covered his mouth, but the others had already noticed.

"Are you alright?" A girl asked.

"Yes, Deidara, is something wrong?" Sasori added. Deidara didn't move. If he shot Sasori a furious look, people would get suspicious.

"Um…no, just…thought I saw a spider," Deidara said lamely.

"There would be no spiders here," Sasori said. "It's such a high end restaurant."

"Right…sorry Sasori." Deidara swallowed all the things he wanted to spit at Sasori and hoped everyone would forget the incident. But he knew it wasn't over. Sasori wouldn't stop until everything had been done to the extreme.

The night continued. Sasori gave Deidara freedom until their appetizers were finished, and then he started up again.

This vibration felt like Sasori was inside him himself, pounding so hard into him, it rattled his bones.

He moaned and forced his head down, drawing all the attention to him. He blushed fiercely, muttering 'sorry' again. He didn't look up until all the eyes had left him. Everyone probably though Deidara was a freak now, for crying out in the middle of dinner. He wondered if they would think Sasori was an idiot for picking Deidara as a partner, but if Sasori was so willingly abusing him, he must not have been worried. It wasn't like Deidara would ever meet this people again, and even if he did, they wouldn't know the true, dirty reason behind his outbursts.

Dinner went on.

All throughout the meal, Sasori sporadically flipped the switch, giving Deidara short, frantic bursts of pleasure. His squeaks were short and shrill, and every time, Sasori's coworkers would turn their heads in confusion. Some gave him weird looks, like they wished he would just stop it already and let them enjoy their dinner. But mostly, they were just amused looks, as if they were looking at a monkey balancing a glass ball on his tail.

Sasori kept his composure, but Deidara could see just how much he was loving this. The small smile in the corner of his lip told Deidara everything he needed to know.

Deidara's erection had sprung up long ago, pressing up against his pants, creating friction he wished he could increase. He was glad that that table covered up the enormous bulge there, or they would surely start questioning him.

His hand itched to touch himself, to rub his cock until it burst. He imagined himself doing it, just standing up and pulling down his pants in front of everyone. He imagined himself stroking himself while they others gasped at his lewd actions. He imagined moaning and screaming, then having Sasori stand up with him and help him rub one out. He imagined Sasori kissing his neck and biting his ear while mindlessly stroking his dick, flinging precum onto the food. He imagined coming, violently spurting fluid onto his face and moaning Sasori's name.

"Deidara…"

He imagined Sasori reaching into his pants to jerk himself off after watching Deidara. He imagined getting on his knees and sucking his lover off, Sasori pulling at his hair and digging his fingernails into the silky blonde locks. He imagined Sasori coming into his mouth in long streams, throwing his head back, his blood red hair falling into his eyes, matted with sweat.

"Deidara." He imagined-

"Deidara!!" Deidara came back into reality, shaking his head to focus back on the dinner. Sasori was staring at him. He had been calling Deidara's name for a while, trying to get his attention. All the workers turned to look at him strangely, disbelief showing on their faces: _how could Sasori bring such a fucktard to this dinner!? _

Deidara blushed again, his face heating up with embarrassment. He must have looked so stupid, gazing into nothingness unblinking, while Sasori constantly shouted his name.

Finally, he had had enough.

He stood up, making sure to turn his torso away from the table. Even in his dark gray pants that hung slightly off his skinny frame, the twitching bulge was blaringly obvious.

"Sasori…" He realized his voice was shaking. "Can you please show me where the bathroom is?"

"Sure." Sasori put his napkin on the table and stood up. He did the same as Deidara, turning his body to the side. Deidara almost laughed out loud as he noticed Sasori's crotch mimicked his own. Sasori was unnaturally big, even without it enlarging with hot, juicy, semen…

Deidara shook his head and hurried away from the table. As if glad the bizarre pair had left, the table started talking more freely and relaxed. Deidara couldn't give a fuck.

He grabbed Sasori's hand, making him go faster as they went to the bathroom. Deidara knew where the bathroom was, but he couldn't think of anything else to say that would excuse them both. He wasn't about to go into the restroom and jerk off by himself; where was the fun in that?

The men's room had many stalls, so to make sure no one would disturb them, Deidara locked the door. Even though the door had a lock, nobody was supposed to lock it. It was a public bathroom, after all. But any men who needed to pee where just going to have to wait.

When they entered the clean, spacious bathroom, Deidara immediately shoved Sasori against the wall and kissed him aggressively. Sasori responded well, forcing his tongue into Deidara's mouth and lapping at his own tongue. Moaning with satisfaction, Deidara pressed their tongues together, conducting a magnificent, exciting dance. Deidara melted against Sasori, so the redhead had to hold him up to keep him from falling over. He was so relieved to finally get that kiss, to release all his pressure onto his lover, who would surely not disappoint.

When they finally pulled apart for air, a string of saliva connected their lips. It broke and slapped onto to Deidara's chin, but he didn't try to wipe it off.

"Oh Sasori…" He gasped. "I was imagining us doing this." Sasori's expression told him he had figured it out. "I imagined jerking off, right in front of your friends. Then I sucked you off and you came down my throat." Sasori grunted, telling him to continue as he bent his head forward to suck on Deidara's neck. He inhaled sharply as sharp teeth pierced his sensitive flesh. Sasori sucked harshly, drawing blood. Deidara continued dirty talking to him. Though Deidara looked innocent and angelic, he could talk dirty like nobody could.

"You were so hot and throbbing," Deidara whispered, grabbing Sasori's shoulders to keep himself steady. "Your dick is so huge, and you touched yourself like an animal. You moaned and screamed, and I licked you good." Sasori bit down harder, making Deidara stop his speech and cry out.

Sasori impatiently removed Deidara's shirt, pulling away for one second before lunging again. He trapped a pink, pert nipple between his teeth, rolling it around on his tongue and biting softly. He pinched the other one with his fingers.

"You…" Deidara murmured. "Undress too. I want…to see your body." Sasori more than happily agreed. He gracelessly shed his shirt, throwing it to the floor, then unbuttoning his pants and letting that and his underwear fall to his ankles. Deidara nearly moaned at the very sight of Sasori's cock, red and pulsing, standing straight against his stomach. The tip was dark and dripping precum; his red pubic hair was matted with it.

"Watch me now," Deidara said, and stood in front of Sasori. He stripped slowly and sensually for his lover; he first undid his belt, letting it slide from his torso like ribbon. He folded it and snapped it, cracking it through the air like a whip. Sasori licked his lips.

Next, Deidara slid his pants down teasingly. He moved his hips like a whore, hooking his fingers in his belt loops. After they had pooled at his ankles, he kicked them off as if he was dancing. He was wearing tight boxer shorts, the contours of his erection outlined so beautifully against the fabric. He rubbed himself softly, letting out a quiet moan. He dipped his finger into the front band and pulled it down, giving Sasori a quick glance of his soft blonde pubic hair. Sasori always admired that, much to Deidara's confusion. It was just hair, same as on his head. But Sasori loved to run his fingers through it, as if he was stroking a dozen down feathers.

Deidara reached his finger between his legs and grabbed the string connecting to the vibrator. He pulled it out swiftly, creating a loud, squelching noise. It fell to the ground with a buzz, dragging thick fluid with it.

Sasori growled at Deidara, ordering him to get on with it. Deidara knew he was right; they couldn't stay in here too long. Eventually, a line would gather at the door and the guests at the table they had left would be wondering why they were taking so long in the bathroom.

Determined to make this just as good as any time, Deidara sensually leaned over the sink, showing his round, plump ass for Sasori to gawk at. He turned the faucet on and soaked his hands before running them through his hair. Glistening drops scattered through blonde strands, dripping down his back and making him shiver.

"Hurry up," Deidara huffed, "and fuck me!" Sasori leapt forward and spanked Deidara's ass. Deidara cried out in delicious pain, feeling a purplish bruise develop on his cheek. Sasori got to his knees and spread the pillowy cheeks, revealing the puckered hole he desired. It was twitching with need, opening up for Sasori. He leaned in and touched the tip of his tongue to it, making Deidara throw his head back as tingling sparks coursed through his veins. Sasori didn't hesitate to shove his tongue into the hole, pressing his face into the white globes so he could descend deeper. He thrust his tongue in and out, symbolizing penetration. Deidara forced his ass backwards, making Sasori's tongue go even further inside him. He groaned, muffled by pale skin, discreetly reaching down to touch the throbbing piece of flesh between his legs. Deidara saw him through the mirror and gripped the sink counter until his knuckles turned white. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of this before.

"S-Sasori, if you don't hurry, I'm gonna c-come right now!" Sasori pulled away, licking stray liquid from his lips. He spit onto his hand and lubricated his cock quickly, standing up again behind Dediara.

Deidara saw Sasori's expression through the mirror, and he couldn't hold back a moan. His look was complete euphoria, his lips parted as he breathed in the musty air.

"Hurry!" Deidara yelled, and Sasori sheathed himself inside Deidara in one shallow thrust. Deidara screamed, forgetting himself for a moment. He loved when Sasori did it all at once. It was like jumping into an ice cold lake. If you do it all at once, you'll get used to the cold easier, but if you take each step slowly, the cold seeps through you too heavily.

Sasori's cock was huge, and he was already nudging Deidara's prostate without even moving. He had his hands on Deidara's hips, pressing his thumbs deep into the bony limbs. Deidara wriggled impatiently, and Sasori pulled out until only the head remained in Deidara's tight channel. Then, he thrust back in.

Deidara was pushed forward so his forehead touched the mirror. His breath fogged up the glass, so Sasori couldn't see his ecstasy.

Without spending too much time letting Deidara adjust, Sasori built up a pace. Deidara would have liked to take it slow and drink in all the wonderful flavors, but he knew it had to be quick. Miraculously, Sasori knew how to satisfy him entirely in just a few minutes. His rhythm increased to nearly an unfathomable pace, until Deidara's very insides burned with the pressure. His muscles were spread, his length stimulated, everything was just on fire. Sasori was so thick and hard inside him, hardly fitting in Deidara's clamping entrance. Every time he thrust, Sasori's bangs would brush his eyes, sending beads of sweat onto Deidara's back.

He hadn't heard anyone knocking on the door, so that must have meant nobody was there yet. He didn't know how long they had been there, but it was probably longer than the time needed to go to the bathroom. Deidara didn't care.

"Fuck!" Deidara moaned, his hand flying to his member, pumping madly to induce his orgasm. He could feel Sasori leaking precum inside him, trembling as he came close to his peak. "Sasori, I'm so close!"

"Me too! Deidara, tell me how you feel!" Sasori groaned as Deidara clamped down on him again. His muscles were twitching and quivering, showering Sasori's cock in so many sensations.

"I feel so good!" Deidara exclaimed. "It f-feels so good, it hurts! I-I can't take it anymore! Come inside m-me Sasori! F-fill me up!"

"Deidara…!" Sasori gritted his teeth in one last moan before releasing. His dick jerked as semen shot from it, squirting it deep inside Deidara.

Feeling Sasori fill him, complete him with his life-giving juices, Deidara couldn't hold on any longer. He came violently, bursting onto the white countertop and on the mirror. It slid down in milky rivulets, making the bathroom reek of sex.

Despite how fast it had been done, they both came in massive amounts. Deidara couldn't care less if the cum stained his clothes or never washed off the mirror. All he cared about was Sasori, with him right now. He felt whole when Sasori was inside of him, connecting them on intimate levels that even married couples rarely reached. It was such an unbelievable feeling, Deidara couldn't possibly compare it to anything.

After they had both faded from their elated high, Sasori pulled out with a popping sound. Cum flowed out of the red hole, dribbling down Deidara's thighs.

Deidara dropped his head onto the sink, panting heavily. Sasori took a paper towel and wet it with warm water, bringing it to Deidara's legs and tenderly cleaning him of the thick puddles of sperm. Deidara sighed happily, relaxing his body and letting Sasori show his affection for him in that simple gesture.

When they were both cleaned up, they redressed, preparing themselves to go back to the dinner. Fortunately, hardly any cum had splattered onto the clothes, and the spots that were there were easily covered up with a jacket.

"Wow," Deidara giggled, kissing Sasori on the cheek. "That was great. Somehow, this dinner just got better." Sasori kissed him back.

"I agree. Now, let's go back to the table before they send a search party for us." Deidara nodded and followed him out. Just in time, a man was walking towards the bathroom. Won't he be in for a surprise when he saw all the cum on the floor!

When they returned, all the others started badgering them about where they had been. The lovers waved it off. Sasori apparently didn't care what his coworkers thought of him, but Deidara caught him glancing at his boss. He didn't say anything, he didn't ask any questions. In fact, he was smiling. Deidara wondered if he had guessed what happened.

"Why did it take you so long just to go to the bathroom?" A woman asked irritably, as if their "rudeness" was personally affecting her.

Deidara and Sasori shared a brief look, laced with amusement and fulfillment.

"We couldn't find it," Deidara explained lightly. The others murmured their disbelief, but said nothing more.

Then, the same woman spoke up again, her voice shocked, with a hint of…was it envy?

"Oh my god, is that a hickey!?"

* * *

A/N: ^^ Sorry for adding yet another story, but I can't help it! I had a burst of inspiration...  
I love redheads...it is the most attractive color in the history of forever. So don't yell at me for not calling it attractive XD Deidara is...gay. I wanted to make him as lacy as possible, because that's how I see Deidara. All bright and girly. So...  
Anyway!  
Please give me requests! It can be yaoi, hentai, fluff, any Naruto pairing you want! I'd like to give everyone what they want!! :D Thank you!

Hurm,

The Cupcake Monster


	2. Chapter 2: Forever ItaDei

**Headboards and Hard Wood Floors**

**Chapter Two: Itachi and Deidara are alone together at last, but for only one precious night. This night will last forever.**

**Pairing: ItaDei, Itachi and Deidara**

**Warnings: Hard Yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Requested By: black55widow**

* * *

Deidara sat on his bed, his legs crossed as he thoroughly brushed his hair. He had just gotten out of the shower, and was combing through knots and tangles in his silky blonde hair. Water dripped onto the bed, and Deidara was sure Sasori would hate him for that later. But right now, Deidara could care less what Sasori thought. He had his mind on other things, _better_ things than the grumpy old redhead that was his partner.

He heard the door open and close softly, and he smiled happily to himself. Itachi walked in and took the brush from Deidara's hands and did it himself. They didn't need to say anything, they could tell what each other was feeling by body language, expressions, tension…they were connected in many ways, as if they were twins and had been together their entire lives.

Deidara leaned against Itachi's chest as he ran the brush through the curtains of shining hair. He closed his eyes and sighed blissfully, drinking in Itachi's sweet, firm scent that reminded him of snow. Clean, crisp and deep, but still unbelievably beautiful.

Itachi stopped brushing for a second to run his fingers through blonde locks, pushing it aside to nuzzle Deidara's neck affectionately. This time, Itachi was the one admiring his lover's scent. Deidara's scent was so nostalgic, so relaxing. It was almost milky, like a newborn baby next to his mother. Deidara was young, much younger than Itachi, and it was obvious. While Itachi's face was thin and lined with battle-worn wrinkles, Deidara's face was still round and colorful, full of life and curiosity. He never had time to experience life, to enjoy being carefree and ignorant. But he had joined the Akatsuki when he was very young, so he never had a chance to see what it was like to be a normal person. Though Deidara handled everything so well…

It was late evening, and almost everyone was getting ready for bed. Sasori was currently away from his workshop, so Deidara had a rare moment alone. He was glad Itachi had timed it well, so he appeared just as Sasori had left.

"Our mission's tonight," Itachi reminded him. "You should get ready." Deidara didn't answer. He was still busy basking in Itachi's warmth, wanting life to be this sweet and innocent. Being a member of the Akatsuki, every day was hell, risking your life and killing people left and right…but when Deidara managed to scrape up these little moments with Itachi, he could almost forgot what a hopeless life he lived.

* * *

Pein had assigned them a pretty quick, easy mission, since Itachi and Deidara weren't partners to begin with. They were sent to assassinate a high priest and take his sacred scrolls, which Pein wanted for god knows why, and if they happened to pass up some gold or jewels on their way out, they weren't afraid to pick up a couple handfuls.

Itachi and Deidara departed soon after sundown with their weapons pouch, blankets and water. They'd spend the night somewhere outside, well out of sight, and travel the rest of the way to the Land Hidden in the Mist in the morning. They were good at concealing their identities, so pretending they were just lost stragglers wouldn't be hard. Besides, it wasn't like they would run into anyone at this time of night. Deidara thought this was a perfect chance for him and Itachi to catch up without having to worry about a difficult mission.

The rest of the Akatsuki didn't know about Itachia and Deidara's secret relationship, and they planned to keep it that way. Nobody needed to know about them, they liked their privacy. In a group like this, there was hardly any time for love, and it usually ended in heartbreak anyway. Deidara hoped and prayed he would never have to watch Itachi die, or vice versa, but being in the bloodthirsty Akatsuki, anything was possible.

Deidara shook his head, telling himself not to think such terrible thoughts. Things were good now, and that's all he cared about.

When it started to get darker, Itachi suggested they rest for the night. He chose a giant oak tree overgrown with leaves and moss, a good place to stay warm while they slept.

Deidara yawned and Itachi pulled out the blankets and laid them down on the grass. It almost looked like some sort of date. A romantic picnic getaway under the moonlit stars in a field filled with wildflowers and the soothing sounds of the forest. Maybe…for now, Itachi could comfort Deidara with the hope that everything would be okay as long as they loved each other. He could give Deidara what he really wanted; a nice, romantic, _real_ relationship.

"Deidara, come here," Itachi called his lover and Deidara plunked himself down on Itachi's lap. Itachi kissed his chin a couple times, then his cheeks, and his forehead. Deidara purred happily and rubbed up against Itachi, quickly creating friction between them. "Deidara, it's been a long time since we made love," Itachi said huskily, pausing to nibble softly on Deidara's ear. He mewled whiningly, tugging on Itachi's shoulders, gesturing for him to bite harder. Itachi obeyed. "How would you like it under the stars?"

"Mm, yeah, un…" Deidara slipped his hands inside Itachi's cloak, poking around until they were sliding under his mesh shirt. His cold hands touched heated flesh, and Itachi gasped in surprise. Deidara paused for a moment before continuing, moving his hands all over the taut stomach and chest. He pinched a nipple gently, knowing where to draw the line with Itachi. Itachi preferred to be the one touching instead of _being_ touched. Deidara didn't mind. He liked being submissive to Itachi.

Itachi moved his mouth down to Deidara's neck, sucking softly on the pale column. Deidara let his hands fall from Itachi's chest to his pants, quickly unbuttoning them and pushing them down to slim, bony hips. Deidara grabbed Itachi's half-hard member and pumped it, feeling the flesh pulse under his fingertips. Having Itachi feel this way for him was blissful, as if nothing could go wrong when they were intertwined together. Tonight would be their chance to reconnect, after months of solitude and secrecy.

"Itachi, I…" Deidara swallowed nervously. "I love you, un." Itachi looked up in surprise at Deidara's face, smothered in a crimson blush. His blue eyes were averted in embarrassment, glazed over with a sheen of pleasure.

"Deidara, that's the first time you've said that." A hint of amusement laced Itachi's voice, but it was mostly filled with love and admiration.

"Yeah, well…" Deidara blushed harder. "I mean it, un." Itachi chuckled and kissed Deidara's nose, making him turn his head so they could lock eyes.

"I love you too, Deidara…" Deidara's heart swelled, but he couldn't reply. He just smiled and nuzzled his head against Itachi's shoulder like an affectionate kitten. Itachi petted his hair, letting Deidara have a few moments of simple warmth before Itachi had his way with him.

"Deidara…" The feral lust in Itachi's voice told Deidara that it was time to get a move on. He climbed off Itachi and propped him up against the tree so he could crouch down and pull the raven's pants down further. His cock was now fully erect and dripping precum. Deidara licked his lips and hurriedly engulfed the piece of flesh into his mouth. Itachi moaned in satisfaction, tangling his fingers together in Deidara's long blonde hair. Deidara bobbed his head up and down, sucking enthusiastically. He could fit Itachi's length all the way down his throat, much to Itachi's enjoyment. He himself wasn't good at giving blowjobs, since he never really liked to be at anyone's mercy, especially in such a lewd way. Itachi preferred it when Deidara was between his legs, making such erotic noises.

Itachi quickly shed Deidara of his cloak. Deidara shivered as the night air bit at his exposed skin, but it was easily overpowered by the shivers of pleasure.

Itachi then reached over and slid down Deidara's pants, rubbing the soft cheeks of his ass soothingly. Deidara could tell that even though he was impatient, Itachi would be gentle. It had been so long since their last night together, and Itachi wanted to make it last, so it stayed with them for months after, when they had to return to their duties and their partners.

"Deidara…" Itachi's voice was breathy. "Are you ready for a finger?"

"Mm hm," Deidara answered around Itachi's cock.

Itachi brought his hand back up to his face and sucked on three of his fingers, coating them in thin salvia. When he was sure it wouldn't hurt, he lowered them back to Deidara's entrance.

He pushed in one finger without hesitation. Deidara moaned, sending vibrations all through Itachi's body. He wiggled his ass, telling Itachi to put another one in, fast.

Itachi did so happily, stretching Deidara's hole to size. He was soft inside, meaning he was unbelievably ready. Itachi didn't doubt Deidara touched himself thoroughly every day; Itachi did.

After stretching for a while, Itachi could feel himself getting close. He didn't want to come from just this. He wanted to come inside his beautiful lover, he wanted them to come _together. _

"Stop," Itachi told him, and Deidara let go of his cock. It sprung back up against his stomach. "Undress." They both took off the rest of the clothes, piling them up in the grass where they wouldn't get dirty. The cold night air hardly bothered them anymore. Deidara was hot everywhere, his body flushed with arousal. Itachi didn't look much different.

They switched places, so Deidara was leaning up against the tree. Scraggly bark scraped at his back, but he didn't care. He openly spread his legs and Itachi resumed his preparation. He shoved two fingers in at the same time, causing Deidara to moan loudly and flail his arms around for something to hang on to. He found purchase in Itachi's hair, tugging and pulling. Itachi didn't say anything; he knew Deidara was sensitive and needed something to keep him steady during sex. Itachi would usually wake up the next morning with shallow scratches on his shoulders and arms where Deidara's fingernails and dug into his flesh. He loved having memories of their time together, to remind himself of the gorgeous angel he had right under his nose.

Itachi couldn't help but to look up and gaze up at Deidara's red face. Sweat dripped down his forehead, making his hair matted and messy. His eyes were squeezed shut with anticipation, his lips parted in quiet moans. He was every definition of beautiful, flawless, fascinating... Itachi could drift off gazing at him and not come back into reality for some time.

"I-Itachi, un…" Deidara's voice echoed over his daydreaming. "Stop drifting off, un. I-I'm ready."

"Right." Itachi pulled his fingers out and spit on them once more, rubbing his saliva over his cock to lubricate it. He wrapped Deidara's legs carefully around his waist, shifting into a more comfortable position. Deidara instinctively grabbed Itachi's shoulders, though he hadn't done anything yet. Itachi took a deep breath and pressed the tip of his cock to Deidara's pink, wet entrance. He loosened up as best he could as Itachi slowly pushed in.

Deidara automatically tensed up, though he tried to relax. He dug his fingernails into Itachi's skin, creating half-mooned crescent marks that would surely last a while.

Itachi groaned as Deidara tightened around him, smothering his cock in velvet heat. A few tears spilled over Deidara's cheeks, and Itachi managed to lean forward and lick them off.

"Y-you…" Deidara gasped, "seem b-bigger, un…"

"I'm excited," Itachi admitted. "Being out here in the open, fucking you with no one around is extremely arousing. I hope you plan to take care of it."

"O-of course, un!"

"Good. Now relax, I can hardly move." Deidara did as told, taking a deep breath and letting it out carefully. After a few more deep breaths, he was able to relax well enough to let Itachi start moving.

Itachi built a steady pace at first, thrusting slowly and smoothly. Deidara's hole was slick and slackened, so Itachi's cock moved in and out effortlessly. The flowing movements were good, but not enough for either of them.

Itachi started going faster, thrusting his hips forward as he rammed into his lover. Deidara's moans and screams were loud, reverberating through the starry night air. Itachi grunted every now and again, but kept his voice low. He liked seeing Deidara underneath him, writhing and shrieking as if he were a virgin, experiencing all of this for the first time. Deidara never disappointed. Even a quickie in the closet or in a locked bedroom in the morning, Deidara was always at his best. Itachi wanted him to feel everything he was feelings, all the wonderful sensations that came with being seme.

Itachi reached for Deidara's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Precum dribbled down his cock, soaking his thighs. Itachi's hand was soon covered in the white liquid, and he wanted so bad to lick it all off. But he kept his motions up, bringing Deidara closer and closer to climax.

"I-Itachi!!" Deidara screamed, rolling his hips in time with Itachi's pounding thrusts. His ankles were crossed tightly over Itachi's back, his fingers scrabbling over Itachi's arms, he just couldn't get enough of _Itachi_. If they could do this everyday, his life couldn't get any better.

Unfortunately, as soon as the mission was over, they would have to go back to pretending they didn't care about each other. Itachi would go back to sharing a room with Kisame, and Deidara back to sharing a room with Sasori. Their minds would constantly be filled with the other, of this single night where they reminded each other what was deep inside them all along.

"Deidara…" Itachi growled. His thrusts were becoming random and erratic, signaling his own orgasm. "I-I'm coming…!"

"M-me too, un!" Deidara threw his head back as his climax hit him like a rocketing train. It barreled into him like lightening, shocking his very blood with electricity. Cum exploded out of his cock and onto his face, and his vision was blinded by white hot intensity for a moment.

Itachi was feeling the same time as he released deep inside Deidara, emptying his load with a content moan. He shuddered in pleasure as he filled Deidara to the brim, completing him, forcing him into a period of such pleasure, he could hardly breathe.

Itachi, breathing heavily, began to pull out of Deidara, but Deidara stopped him.

"Stay inside me, un," he whispered. "All night. I want to remember this, un." Itachi smiled and snuggled closer to Deidara, his limp member still encased in Deidara's heat.

Wind blew on their naked bodies, and Itachi gathered his cloak and laid it over them. He tucked the edges around Deidara's sides, making sure he would stay warm during the night. Deidara held onto Itachi, wishing they could lay like this forever.

But for now, forever could last one night.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long :P I couldn't come up with a decent story line. I'm afraid it's a little too sappy, but...I tried  
On another note, I just learned what PWP means XD Thanks TenshiXXX!  
black55widow, I hope you enjoy this ^^  
Please review!

Hurm,

The Cupcake Monster


	3. Chapter 3: Porn NaruGaa

**Headboards and Hard Wood Floors**

**Chapter Two: Naruto and Gaara receive a porn video and watch it "just for fun." However, many things happen because of that one porn video.**

**Pairing: NaruGaa, Naruto and Gaara**

**Warnings: Hard Yaoi, a little OOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Requested By: tohru is kairi**

* * *

"What the hell is that?"

"Kiba gave it to me."

"I didn't know Kiba swung that way."

"Neither did I…so what are we gonna do with it?" Naruto glanced over at Gaara, who just shrugged. His expression gave nothing away, but Naruto was sure his own face looked nervous and unsure. Gaara's voice sounded disgusted, as if he couldn't believe Naruto would even accept something like this.

In his hand, looking like Naruto had just found a hunk of gold, was an adult porn video. Usually, boys their age would be excited to get their hands on something like this, but there was one difference that ensured their discomfort.

It was a _gay_ porn video.

On the cover were two gorgeous men embracing, their bodies slicked with sweat and other liquids. They must have been looking directly at the camera, because their eyes burned into Naruto's like bright pools, arousal glinted in their depths.

Naruto looked back up at Gaara, but his face hadn't changed.

"Should we watch it?" Naruto waited for the explosion, but Gaara looked seriously at the video. Naruto was torn between knowing this was wrong and praying for Gaara to say yes. He had always known he had a special attraction to boys unlike most of his friends, but he didn't dare admit it. His friends so openly rejected gays, like they were some kind of germ and they didn't want to get their hands dirty. Naruto always agreed with them, afraid of what they would think of him if they found out what his sexual preference was.

For months, he tried to convert himself. He managed to watch porn on everything he could get his hands on; a website, a video, even a friend's cell-phone. He hoped that if he saw enough naked women, he would forgot about men and go back to being straight. But it hadn't done anything. Watching women was like watching rocks to Naruto; it didn't arouse him at all.

So when Kiba had winked and shoved this video at him, he didn't know what to do.

Gaara had noticed first, since they were best friends and nearly spent every waking moment with each other. He was obviously seriously grossed out by it, and Naruto's heart had sunk down into his feet. He had had a crush on Gaara for some time now, but he never showed it, in fear that Gaara would harshly reject him and never want to be his friend again. He'd rather have this secret locked up inside him than have Gaara hate him forever.

"Yeah, we'll watch it," Gaara said at last, and Naruto felt his chest tighten up. "Never seen one before, anyway."

"R-right." Naruto stood up and turned on the TV, playing the video with shaky hands. He sat down next to Gaara on the couch, who was just staring at the screen with an emotionless expression. He didn't look at Naruto.

His parents weren't home yet, they were still at work. They wouldn't be home for another few hours, and by then, Naruto would have hidden the video somewhere in his room, waiting to be returned to Kiba.

The video started, and it wasn't much at first. Two men, kissing and caressing clothed bodies. They were obviously older than 18, while Naruto was only 15. He had never had any extensive experience, so seeing this was just…reminding him.

Then, the clothes started to come off.

Naruto swallowed nervously as he gawked at the naked bodies, thin and well-muscled, pressing into each other and moaning. Gaara's expression _still _hadn't changed, and he hadn't looked over at Naruto either, to make sure he was just a revolted as he was.

Naruto's gaze flicked around the living room, afraid to look back up and see the screen. He could hear the men's moaning and sucking sounds that Naruto knew only too well. He fidgeted anxiously, feeling his pants tighten painfully at the crotch. He breathed shallowly through his nose, refusing to let himself get aroused in front of his best friend. He hoped the movie was almost over; he didn't know how much more he could take.

He crossed his legs, feeling Gaara glance over at the sudden movement. He didn't show any sign that he noticed Naruto's little problem, but Naruto didn't see how he could possibly miss it. It twitched and jerked against his pants, making him bite his lip anxiously. A drop of sweat dripped down his forehead, but he didn't dare lift his hand to wipe it off.

Finally, the sex came. A blonde man fucked the senses out of another, his hair darker than the first. Naruto tried not to realize how much he looked like Gaara. He didn't have the blood-red hair or piercing jade eyes, but his skin was pale and his face sharp. His taut body convulsed with pleasure as him and the blonde had sex, the uke on his hands and knees like an animal.

Naruto's erection gave a powerful jerk, and he took all his strength into holding back a moan. He could feel Gaara's eyes on him, watching with curiosity. Naruto tried to think about something else, to get his mind off of his raging arousal poking against his leg, but he couldn't focus on anything else. He couldn't believe he had gotten this worked up so quick, but there wasn't much he could do but wait until the video was over. He had to let his erection go down before he stood up, or Gaara would notice.

He clenched his fists at his side, his body stiff and burning. He felt so hot under his clothes, and he wanted nothing more than to take them all off and jerk off until he exploded.

But Gaara was there! Looking at him suspiciously, his eyes narrowed. Naruto _knew_ Gaara had noticed and was just debating on what to say.

It was all over, Gaara would never want to talk to Naruto again. He would shun him as sickening and avoid him every time they happened to see each other. Which wouldn't be often, Naruto assured himself that much.

"You're hard." It wasn't a question, just a simple statement of fact. There was no emotion in the comment, so Naruto couldn't tell what Gaara thought of him. He still didn't look up. "Naruto…" A tear spilled down Naruto's cheek as he thought of what Gaara would think of him after this. He couldn't stand Gaara hating him, but there was no way he could change this. Gaara had found out.

"I-I…" Naruto frantically searched around for something to say, but he couldn't think of anything that could make this situation better.

But what Gaara said next made him inhale sharply in surprise.

"Me too." Naruto looked up, his chest tightening painfully. Had he heard wrong?

But Gaara's face was extremely serious. His eyes held a bit of something else, something Naruto couldn't quite recognize.

Gaara gently took Naruto's hand, guiding it to the front of his pants. Naruto's heart started pounding wildly, wondering if he was dreaming and would soon snap awake with a giant hard-on.

But as his hand touched the swelling bulge Gaara had led him to, he knew it was all too real. He gasped softly, shyly letting his hand caress the clothed bulge, feeling it pulse beneath his fingers. When Gaara emitted a velvety moan Naruto snatched his hand back as if he had burned himself. He stared into Gaara's eyes, which had gone cloudy with feelings. His mouth was slightly parted as he breathed deeply, and Naruto could practically see the puffs of air, laced with desire.

"G-Gaara, wh-what…" Naruto didn't know what to say; was this really happening? Was Gaara really doing this to him, or was he teasing him? He couldn't be teasing, his erection was proof enough that he meant it.

The real question lingered above him like a cloud, but he was too ashamed to ask it; he figured it would be a little rude…

_Are you gay? _

"I know what you're about to ask," Gaara muttered, leaning forward so his lips were pressed softly against Naruto's ear. Naruto shivered as Gaara blew in it, his hot breath sending tingles all throughout his body. Then he whispered, "and the answer is yes." Naruto couldn't control himself any longer. The video had long since ended, but all Naruto's attention was on Gaara. He pounced, tackling Gaara to the ground and leaning heavily on him. Gaara squeaked in surprise, but didn't resist as Naruto lunged in to suck on his neck.

He moaned as the taste of Gaara's skin filled his mouth, assaulting all his taste buds with a delicious flavor, like sweet cream. He dug his teeth into the pale column, sucking and licking loudly. Gaara moaned, grabbing onto Naruto's shoulders to keep himself steady. He loved how Gaara held onto him, gripping his arms as he fought back a scream. He was worried that he wasn't doing it right, but by Gaara's blissful expression, he was.

Finally, after leaving multiple hickeys all over Gaara's neck, he leaned back and admired his work.

Gaara was sprawled out on the floor, eyes half-lidded, trying to catch his breath. Naruto couldn't believe the beauty he was witnessing, the magnificence of his best friend. Or…were they still best friends? Since Naruto had pretty much admitted his feelings he harbored for Gaara, would they move onto something more, something more intimate? "Gaara, I-I'm sorry…" He looked away, embarrassed that he had acted so rashly.

"It's…alright," Gaara said breathily. "I was waiting for you to make the first move."

"Y-you were?" Naruto looked back, and Gaara was gazing at him with such intensity, Naruto thought he was seeing into his heart, reading what was laid there.

"Yeah. I really like you, Naruto." At first, Naruto didn't reply. He was too shocked to come up with an intelligent answer, so he just gawked at Gaara dumbly. "Naruto…? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have--"

"No, no!" Naruto said quickly, shaking his head to rid his mind of the fireworks and stars that burst in front of his eyes. "I really like you too! I-I always have!"

"Really?" Gaara's face lit up, like a delicate angel laying spread out at Naruto's knees. The image was so arousing, Naruto trembled from head to foot. "I never thought…" Gaara trailed off, smiling lightly. His face was dreamy, and Naruto leaned forward again, leaving a gentle kiss on the redhead's cheek.

"I was worried you would find out," Naruto admitted, feeling like he was relieving a giant weight off his shoulders by telling Gaara everything. "I've liked you for some time now. I thought you didn't like…people like me." Gaara shook his head, touching Naruto's face with delicate fingertips, caressing the tan skin as Naruto closed his eyes and drank in Gaara's unique scent. "So am I right? Do you really…like me?" Gaara nodded shyly. "I'm happy."

"Me too." Strange how a simple, perverted video could result in something like this.

Naruto swallowed, wanting to say the next thing that came to his mind, but he was still nervous. After all, this had happened in a mere few minutes; maybe Gaara wasn't ready for what Naruto had wanted for years.

"Naruto, you look upset," Gaara shifted uncomfortably, but Naruto didn't make a move to get off. He was still resting heavily on the redhead, pressing their aching erections together. Gaara's face showed pure arousal, but Naruto's was way past that. He stared at Gaara's body like he was a piece of meat. His eyes hungrily devoured Gaara, staring at his angelic form with hot-white intensity. His uniform shirt had lifted slightly above his belly after Naruto had attacked him. His stomach was taut and well-muscled, pale as a full moon. His neck was a similar color, but flushed a darker shade of red that spread there from his cheeks. The column was long and slender, his pulse racing. But Naruto couldn't focus on anything as much as Gaara's face. Perfect and angular, titled at just the right angle that accentuated his cheek bones and the position of his eyes. Oh, his eyes! Jade green, burning like a forest fire, but with a special glint that gave them a softer appearance.

"N-Naruto…?" Naruto hardly heard him. "I would understand if you're a little…uncomfortable, but could you at least say something?" Naruto shook his head angrily, reminding himself that this beautiful creature was lying right under him. He wasn't just looking at a picture, but the real thing was sprawled out before him, just _begging_ to be ravished.

"Gaara, I want to do it!" He had yelled it out before he could think about it. He sealed his lips too late, hoping Gaara didn't think his outburst was too rash. He hadn't meant to go about it so…harshly. He wanted to bring it up more romantically, so it seemed like something loving and magical. Instead…well…

But Gaara just giggled adorably, his smile creating small dimples on his pink cheeks that made Naruto sway.

"Well Naruto, you sure know what you want." Naruto's face burned with humiliation, but Gaara's expression showed only amusement. "I…want to do it too." Naruto let out a sigh of relief, matching Gaara's smile. They were both awfully young, but age didn't matter when sex was mutual, right? Besides, Naruto would make sure Gaara's first time was the best experience of his life.

Wait…wasn't this his first time? "Have you ever done this before?" Naruto asked tentatively. Gaara blushed, and immediately Naruto knew that was the blush of a virgin.

"No, I-I haven't…will you be gentle with me?" Naruto's limbs melted into jelly.

"Of course! I-I'll make sure you feel great!" Gaara hesitated, as if contemplating something, before deciding. He shyly spread his legs, the fabric of his pants stretching over his erection. Naruto gulped, his eyes widening.

He hurriedly undressed his angel, his hands shaking as he undid the buttons on his shirt. Gaara let him, lying limp as his shirt was thrown aside. Naruto ran his hands over the gleaming chest, making Gaara inhale sharply in surprise. Naruto cautiously pinched a pink nipple, relishing the noise Gaara emitted. Naruto had never seen a man's naked chest before, other than his own and the ones he saw in videos. But this was real, so soft and delicate to his touch. He used his other hand to pinch Gaara's right nipple, twisting and pinching. Gaara wriggled in pleasure, but Naruto could tell there was a bit of pain there too. Naruto continued more gently, rubbing and pinching until the small buds were pert and hard.

"T-that feels really good," he breathed. Naruto replied with a simple nod, not trusting his voice. He didn't know how to do much, but he would try. He didn't know if his attempts would feel good, but so far they had. Naruto was going on instinct, letting Gaara's moans be his guide.

He replaced his hands on Gaara's nipples with his mouth, sucking softly. Gaara moaned louder, and Naruto took that as a sign to suck harder. He had never done this before, but he tried to do it in a way that he would like himself. He had never really _sucked _anything in his life, let alone the nipples of this stunning boy, so he was extremely nervous. He wanted everything to be perfect, to make Gaara feel so good, he would never want to leave Naruto's side. He knew two people usually had sex after they had loved each other for a while, maybe even after they had been married for a while. He was 15 years old, still considered a child, inexperienced and naïve. In the back of his mind, he knew this was wrong, but he still didn't care. Gaara obviously wanted it as much as he did, but Naruto still worried he wouldn't do it right. He wanted Gaara's first time to be special and thrilling, but he admitted that he didn't know how to do that.

Gaara's hand flew up to Naruto's head, grabbing his hair for purchase. Naruto squeaked in surprise, sending delightful vibrations through Gaara's chest. Naruto loved how the redhead held onto him, depending on him entirely to make him feel good. He was in control, and he was making all these bare emotions flood out of the usually cold Gaara.

Saliva soaked onto Gaara's chest, dripping and sticking to his skin. Naruto wondered if that felt uncomfortable, but he decided not to bring it up. A few puddles of saliva was worth all the delicious sensations.

Impatient, Naruto slithered away from Gaara's tempting nipples to his navel, dipping his tongue into the tiny crevice. Gaara practically screamed, and Naruto looked up in alarm.

"What's the matter?" He asked frantically.

"I…I'm really…" Gaara trailed off, averting his gaze from Naruto to the ceiling. "Sensitive there…" He said it so quietly, Naruto almost didn't catch it. But that didn't stop him from taking advantage of it.

He tickled Gaara's stomach, making him laugh and sob at the same time. He licked all over, drooling over the sparkling skin. Gaara's sounds were luscious, driving Naruto to do more.

"Are there are any other spots I should know?" Naruto said slyly.

"Um…"

"Tell me. I'll make it feel good, I promise."

"M-my ears…" Naruto slid up Gaara's body to his ears, blowing softly in them. Gaara shivered, clenching his hands onto Naruto's shoulders. His eyes were squeezed shut, as Naruto chewed on the lobe. He drank in all the delectable moans and gasps, hoping there would be more to come once they went further. "Naruto…" Naruto stopped for a moment to gaze into Gaara's cloudy eyes. "You undress too." Naruto stiffened, suddenly self-conscious. Gaara had no reason to be embarrassed of his body; he was freaking gorgeous. But Naruto didn't like the look of his body, too tan and too broad. His shoulders were square and his hips were small and weird, jutting out so far, you could see the bone under the skin.

But somehow, he knew Gaara would never criticize him.

He shakily took off his shirt, shedding it carefully onto the floor. He could feel Gaara's eyes boring into him, seeing right past his soul. He unbuttoned his pants, but didn't take them off.

They looked so different, pale and tan, moon and sun. A blood red mop colliding with blonde spikes, sharp features with plump cheeks. Even though Naruto frowned at Gaara's superior looks, he couldn't stop wanting, yearning, craving.

Gaara sat up, timidly touching Naruto's chest, like he had done before. Naruto gasped, but didn't protest as Gaara explored. He curved his fingers around muscles, caressing his gaunt, bony hips. He was enthralled.

"O-okay…" Naruto finally pulled away, getting more and more impatient as the minutes went on. Gaara nodded, leaning back and fiddling with the button on his pants. Naruto gawked with fascination as the pants slowly slid off, revealing tight boxers that showed the contours of his erection behind thin fabric. Naruto felt his throat dry up, disabling his ability to speak.

Gaara hesitated before removing his underwear, clearly apprehensive about being completely naked in front of his best friend. Naruto didn't blame him; he didn't know how he would undress.

"Go ahead," Naruto urged. Gaara gathered his courage and slid his boxers off, kicking them off onto the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Naruto salivated at the very sight, his erection enlarging even more, if that was possible.

Gaara was impressive and well-proportioned. His hands bashfully covered his cock, but Naruto pushed them away eagerly. Gaara's arousal was huge and thick, pressing up against his stomach and throbbing with every movement. Naruto wasn't surprised he had red pubic hair, but it was still an odd sight. The tip was leaking precum, which dribbled down the shaft into his hair, leaving it matted.

Naruto had never been in this close contact with a cock like this, and it dampened his confidence even more. He definitely wasn't that big.

"Stop staring at me…" Gaara murmured.

"O-oh…r-right, sorry." Naruto blinked a few times to refocus himself. He ran through options in his mind, but he wasn't sure what he should do at this point. He knew what the standard thing to do was to give Gaara a blow job, but he wasn't sure if Gaara was okay with that. "Can I suck it?" Gaara's face went scarlet, making his eyes stand out against his cherry cheeks. He just nodded, not meeting Naruto's eyes. Naruto knew he was just embarrassed. He assumed Gaara had never received a blow job before, or he wouldn't be this nervous.

Naruto took a deep breath and propped Gaara up against the couch, crouching down between his legs. His face was so close to the giant cock, he could smell it, almost taste it. He carefully took the head into his mouth, watchful of his teeth. Gaara moaned, even though it was only the tip.

The taste was bizarre, but amazing. It was tangy and strong, overwhelming Naruto's taste buds. He probed his tongue at the slit, tasting an even stronger thing; precum.

Naruto closed his eyes and slid his mouth down further, trying not to go too far and gag. He couldn't imagine what he looked like, with his mouth open wider than ever. It was a little difficult to fit the entire appendage down his throat, but he tried his best. Gaara was groaning in desire, softly bucking his hips up, forcing Naruto to take him in more. This seemed too dirty for something a 15 year old boy would do. He didn't expect it to be this explicit, his arousal rising until he thought he would burst right then and there. He hoped he was doing good, and Gaara really was enjoying it as much as his moans claimed.

Naruto cautiously went faster, bobbing his head up and down fiercely, feeling Gaara's cock touch the back of his throat. It seemed to enlarge in his mouth, throbbing and beating with boiling semen. He imagined Gaara coming, spurting into his mouth and moaning his name. He absentmindedly growled, the sound coursing up Gaara's veins and bringing him even closer to orgasm. Naruto desperately wanted to touch himself, but he wasn't ready to come just yet. It was cute that Gaara was so close, but it wouldn't be so cute if Naruto came prematurely…

Naruto popped his mouth off for a brief second, grinning at the disappointed look Gaara gave me.

"It's so big," Naruto commented wryly. "I've never seen a cock this big."

"N-Naruto!" Gaara cried. "Don't say things like that!"

"Why not? It's the truth." Gaara didn't say anything, but his face was burning with embarrassment. Even his ears turned red, and Naruto leaned upwards to quickly place a soft kiss on the lobe. Gaara shivered, but Naruto could tell he preferred the blowjob more.

As he continued, he realized he had _never_ seen another cock before, besides his own, but he didn't think that counted. He had watched plenty of porn videos and imagined what it would be like to suck on the cocks presented before him. But he didn't think he'd he get his wish so soon. Gaara's baby face matched his young age, and every other one of his qualities claimed that too. His quiet, shy behavior, his red, shaggy, unkempt hair. Naruto's face had lost most of its baby fat, but Gaara's was still round and plump. Everything about him screamed young and innocent, but _this…_this piece of flesh that Naruto was sucking was definitely not 15 years old.

He cleared his mind, telling himself to quit thinking so much and just do it. He hoped he wasn't dreaming, but if he was, this was by far the sweetest dream he had ever had.

He dared himself to touch Gaara with his hands, since they were left ignored while his mouth was busy. He touched Gaara's flat stomach, making him tremble in surprise. He ran his hands over bony hips and soft thighs, still sucking energetically on Gaara's member. He had never given a blowjob before, let alone on the person he desired most, but it seemed so easy, so natural. He blushed at the thought that he might be just a natural pervert.

"Naruto…" Gaara's lusty voice made Naruto hum happily around his length. Hearing his name on the angel's lips was almost too much. "S-stop…I'm about to come…" Naruto pulled back reluctantly and wiped his mouth, soaking the back of his hand with precum and saliva. His jaw felt stuck.

He looked curiously up at Gaara, who's eyes were closed as he tried to catch his breath. His cock pulsed against his stomach, still glistening from Naruto's service.

"A-are you okay?" He asked nervously, hoping he hadn't done too much and intimidated him.

"Yeah…" Gaara nodded. "That felt really good." Naruto beamed, as if he had been praised by a teacher.

But then, he suddenly wondered who would be top.

"Uh…" Naruto looked around, embarrassed. He wanted to top Gaara, but he didn't know if either of them were ready for that yet.

"Naruto..." Gaara said hesitantly. "I…I want you to…" Naruto leaned forward as Gaara paused, swallowing dryly as he tried to think of the right words. "T-to fuck me." Naruto's entire body stiffened, and he went lightheaded for a brief moment. Gaara's expression was extremely lewd, just begging Naruto to ravish him. He always looked like that, or at least, Naruto thought he did. It might just be his naughty imagination picturing Gaara's face like that.

"A-are you sure?" Naruto asked this, though he prayed Gaara would still say yes. Though every instinct screamed at him to just lunge and take Gaara, his heart told him to make Gaara feel comfortable.

"Yeah…I-I really like you, so…" Gaara shakily got his feet, only to bend down against once he was on the floor. He got down onto his hands and knees, tucking his head below his shoulders. Naruto gawked at the flawless ass, his fingers itching to touch. Gaara's legs were quivering, and sweet, while liquid dribbling down the backs of his thighs. Naruto kneeled behind him and cupped the white cheeks, making Gaara squeak. The globes fit into his hands perfectly, and he squeezed, lightly at first, afraid of hurting Gaara. But after that, Gaara bucked downwards, telling Naruto to get a move on.

Naruto held his breath and spread Gaara's cheeks, revealing the tiny, dribbling hole. He gasped sharply.

"I-it's too small…" He murmured. "I-I won't fit…" Gaara craned his neck around to look at Naruto.

"Remember what they did in the video?" Naruto narrowed his eyes, but then the image came to him.

He blushed as his erection gave a twitch. He remembered what they did, alright.

"Are you okay with that?" Naruto checked. Even _he_ thought the preparation part was a little…messy.

"Just…hurry up, okay?" Naruto nodded and bounded to his feet, darting down in the hallway into the bathroom. He rummaged around the cabinets, looking for something to use as lube. He knew you could buy that sort of thing, but he hadn't expected to be using it any time soon.

He found a small tube of hand lotion that smelled like peppermint and decided that would have to do. He hurried back into the living room, finding Gaara in the same position as he left him.

He crouched down again and popped open the lotion, squirting some onto his hands. He tossed the bottle aside and rubbed his hands together, lathering up his fingers so they were nice and slick.

He dawdled a bit, still not sure if he could do this right. He hadn't expected Gaara's hole to be so tiny, so unfit to be penetrated. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Gaara, but he figured it would anyway no matter how thoroughly he prepped the redhead.

He rubbed the lotion all over Gaara's ass, deliberately avoiding his hole. Gaara shivered pleasurably, relaxing a little by Naruto's smooth touches.

But after a while, he started to get impatient.

"Naruto…" He breathed. "P-put a finger in already…" Naruto gulped, pressing his middle finger against the puckered hole. It bloomed against the tip of his finger, sucking him in. Naruto pushed it in before he could change his mind.

Gaara hissed, his muscles involuntarily clenching around the single digit. He didn't move it until Gaara had stopped twitching, and only then did he wiggle it around. It felt weird and squishy, but Gaara seemed to be enjoying it, because he kept shifting, restlessly urging Naruto on.

Naruto experimentally thrust his finger, hardly able to move in the tight heat. His other hand kept the cheeks spread, massaging every now and then to keep Gaara relaxed. He was just as nervous as the redhead, but he didn't want to show it.

"A-another one…" Gaara whispered. Naruto forced his next finger beside the first, pushing hard to get it to fit. He spread them, stretching the hole as much as he could. Gaara whimpered, so Naruto guessed it was starting to hurt.

He placed a gentle kiss on Gaara's back.

"Don't worry," he muttered against the pillowy flesh. He wanted to say it would get better, but he didn't know himself. So he just reassured Gaara with a few more kisses.

He stretched continuously, though after a few minutes, it didn't do any good. That was as far as it was going to go.

But he didn't stop, afraid of what he could do wrong if they went further. He wanted to, _god_ he wanted to, but he really wanted it to be special. If his partner was hurting, well…it wouldn't be that loving.

"Naruto, you've been back there a while now," Gaara pointed out causally. He wasn't panting anymore; he must've gotten used to it long ago. "C-can you enter now?"

"I-I just don't want to hurt you," Naruto admitted sheepishly.

"I know. But don't worry. The pain will only last a minute, right?" Naruto nodded, though he wasn't sure.

"Okay, turn around." Gaara flipped over onto his back, and Naruto lost his nerve again at the sight of his new lover. His dick was close to bursting, jerking at the tip, spurting precum all over his stomach. His face was flushed a dark crimson, his lips parted slightly in a silent moan.

"Naruto…"

"R-right, right!" Naruto shook his head to refocus himself away from the sight of Gaara lying before him.

He spread Gaara's legs and shakily wrapped them around his waist. Gaara was trembling with anticipation, his face pleading for Naruto to continue. He had stalled to much, it was finally time to start.

"Okay…" Naruto let out a long breath and grabbed hold of his cock, guiding his carefully to Gaara's partially stretched entrance. "Tell me if it hurts too badly," he said. "And I'll stop right away."

"Okay."

"Here goes…" Naruto leaned forward and pushed the head of his cock inside Gaara.

Gaara immediately screamed, tightening painfully around Naruto's length. Naruto grunted, holding Gaara steady by his hips.

"Gaara, are you okay?" He asked frantically. "I'm sorry, do you want me to pull out? Does it hurt too much??"

"N-no…" Gaara muttered, his voice strained with pain. "J-just…w-wait." Naruto waited, his hands shaking fiercely around Gaara's legs. Only a bit of his cock was encased in Gaara, and yet he already felt like coming. The velvet walls tightly hugged his erection, heating it, making it throb. He wanted to unleash and thrust mercilessly, but he loved Gaara too much to do that. Granted, it was his first time as well, but it was easier to fuck than to be fucked.

It took some time for Gaara to adjust, but when he did, he nodded his permission to Naruto. He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, before pushing in further. Gaara's eyes squeezed shut, and his hands flailed around for something to hold onto. He found Naruto's shoulders and clasped them forcefully, digging his nails into the muscular flesh. He arched his back, forcing Naruto's cock in deeper. Naruto moaned lowly, his cock more than halfway in now.

It felt so good, he could hardly keep himself from collapsing. It was so hot and wet, embracing Naruto's member with tight, twitching walls. Naruto looked down and watched his cock slide inside, the lotion making it a bit easier. Fluid dribbled down from Gaara's thighs onto the floor. Good thing it was as white as the carpet; that'd be tough to explain to his parents.

"Alright," Gaara groaned. "Start." Naruto knew what to do. He pulled back slightly, and then slowly pushed back in.

Gaara moaned, sweat pouring down his forehead. Naruto felt his insides accepting him, welcoming him inside the lithe body.

Naruto thrust in again, this time a little harder. Gaara gasped, unable to stop a tear from dripping down his cheek.

Naruto wiped it away with his finger.

"Don't cry," he whispered. "I love you." Gaara looked up at Naruto in shock, his eyes widening at what he had just said. Naruto looked away, embarrassed that he had blurted out such a thing. Naruto searched for dismay in Gaara's expression, but all he saw was thoughtfulness.

"Do you really mean that, Naruto?"

"O-of course I do…" Gaara smiled.

"I love you too."

Naruto captured Gaara's lips in a fiery kiss, groping and slurping at everything he could find. While Gaara was distracted, Naruto managed another thrust.

Gaara moaned against Naruto's lips, muffled by the blonde's attack. He didn't care how old he was, or how strange this might be. All he cared about was _right now_, with Gaara, being connected with him on such an intimate level. Gaara wasn't one to take his feelings lightly, so Naruto knew he really meant it.

Soon, the pain of being entered was replaced with overwhelming pleasure. Naruto built up a gentle pace, thrusting slowly and deeply. Gaara moaned at every movement, his cock bouncing against his stomach. Since neither of them had ever done this before, they were both ready to come after just a few minutes. Naruto had never been so hard, so aroused…Gaara brought out another person inside him, a ferocious animal.

"T-touch me…" Gaara wheezed, bucking his hips up to get Naruto's hand on him. Naruto grabbed Gaara's cock, pumping frantically, random compared to his thrusts. The erotic sound of skin slapping against skin filled his ears, making him growl in feral desire. Everything he had ever dreamed of, imagined, wished for, was right here before him, writhing around in pleasure.

"Oh, Gaara!" Naruto groaned, feeling a coil tighten in his stomach. "I-I'm close!"

"Me too!" Naruto continued to slam into the redhead, wanting to drag it on until the last minute. "N-Naruto!! I-I'm coming!!"

"Gaara!" Naruto screamed as he released, shooting his load inside the silky walls of Gaara's insides. He could feel Gaara clamping down on him as he came as well. Hot semen covered his chest, splattering all over his face. Naruto wanted so badly to keep watching, but the pleasurable tingles shooting through his body made him close his eyes as he rode it through.

After that, he lazily thrust a few times, letting Gaara milk him of all his seed.

When Gaara finally opened his eyes, the jade-green pools were teary. Naruto brushed his cheek, barely able to believe what had just happened. They had_ sex_, the most passionate sex Naruto was sure he'd ever get. And he couldn't have been happier.

"That was…amazing," Gaara breathed.

"I know. I'm glad." Naruto smiled at Gaara's flustered expression. He stayed inside Gaara and laid down next to him, their faces mere centimeters apart. Their fingers intertwined, and they gazed at each other happily. It had been too easy, discovering each other's feelings.

And all it took was a porn video.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long :/ Finals are coming up, so I've been really busy. I hope you like this. The next chapter will be coming up soon, hopefully, although I haven't finished it. Sorry everyone.

Please review.

Hurm,

The Cupcake Monster


	4. Chapter 4: Feather Erotica NaruHinaKin

**Headboards and Hard Wood Floors**

**Chapter Four: Kin and Hinata have something...erotic, to say the least, planned for their lover Naruto. Surprising twists may ensure...**

**Pairing: NarutoKinHinata**

**Warnings: Hentai, some language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Requested by: sco23**

* * *

Naruto gazed hungrily at his two female lovers, taking in their tight, beautiful bodies with his eyes, his hands itching to be on them. However, his hands were currently tied to the bed frame right now, rendering him motionless. The silky red ribbon was loose, so Naruto woudn't hurt himself writhing in pleasure.

Hinata and Kin were the women he loved and could never chose between. Hinata, with her shy, hesitant movements, a permanent blush lacing her angelic features, which Naruto found to be unbelievably cute. She didn't talk much, but Naruto could see her emotions on her face, which were always clear. She was timid with her actions, always second guessing herself. Though Naruto liked her bashfulness, he sometimes got annoyed with her reluctance to unleash.

Kin, on the other hand, was loud and obnoxious, making sure that Naruto knew exactly how she felt and what she wanted. She was usually the one giving orders, while Hinata followed them obediently. Naruto got so hot watching Kin demand things, ordering them around like they were her slaves. Naruto loved her confidence at being the dominant one, but sometimes, she really needed to tone it down.

Naruto couldn't get enough of the combination of both their unique personalities, the perfect balance of innocence and vulgarity.

He remembered them lunging at him from behind, cornering and tackling him to the ground, dragging him into their bedroom. They had easily tied him up and stroked him into hardness before slipping a cock ring onto him. They both had strange, mysterious fetishes that Naruto was happy to satisfy. He could feel his cock pulsing around the ring, ready to burst from its confinement.

Both of them were currently wearing scanty outfits; black bras and thongs with lacey white trimming on the edges. Naruto was completely naked, his hands binded to the bed. His hair stuck out at all angels, matted with sweat. His chest heaved with the effort of his breathing, his body begging to be touched, so he could reach his release. But Hinata and Kin just stared at him in amusement, watching him buck his hips up into empty air, seeking some kind of friction.

"G-girls…" he breathed. "Touch me already. I-I need to come."

"I don't know…" Kin sang, stalking saucily over to the bed, where she touched Naruto's chest with her slender fingers. The simple touch made Naruto shiver. "You've been a bad boy." Naruto swallowed thicky.

"I-I know."

"Say it. Say you've been a bad boy."

"I-I've been a bad boy," Naruto muttered.

"I can't hear you."

"I've been a bad boy!!" Naruto moaned, grabbing desperately at the air with his bound hands. The bed creaked with motion.

"Do I have to spank you?" Kin touched her lip with her finger, sensually pulling her plump bottom lip down.

"Y-yes!"

"Then get on your hands and knees." Naruto awkwardly turned over, his arms crossing at the elbow as the ribbon tangled.

A sharp slap echoed in the room as his ass was pamled by a gentle hand. He immediately recognized it as Hinata's hand, less big and coarse than Kin's. Her fingers were like flower petals, dripping with sweet honey nectar.

"A-again!" Hinata obliged, smacking the other cheek. His ass stung, red marks blooming there. It was so hot when Hinata left behind her shy behavior and adopted a more feral, wild one.

But then, the hand disappeared and he didn't feel anything for a while.

"Hinata?" Then, he felt a strange tickling sensation crawling up his thigh. He shuddered, trying to turn around, but finding that his legs were shaking too much to move. He realized it was a feather touching him, and he tried again to look behind him.

He craned his head over his shoulder and saw Hinata and Kin with handfuls of giant feathers in their hand. Some were bright blue and purple, probably belonging to a male peacock. The others were a lightish black with pointy white tips, like an ostrich. They felt soft, like feather pillows, and he wriggled his ass to show he wanted more.

Kin laughed and led a tingling trail down Naruto's back with a peacock feather, and he shivered blissfully.

"You like that, don't you?" She purred. "Does it feel good?"

"I-it feels great…" He wished Hinata would say something dirty, but he could practically feel her flush radiating off her face. She tickled Naruto's legs and feet with the ostrich feathers, those ones more bristly than the peacock's.

These girls never ceased to surprise him.

They stopped for a moment, then quickly turned Naruto back onto his back. His erection was throbbing now, dripping precum. Kin resumed her tickling, but this time, she dusted the tips of the feathers around Naruto's groin.

He stiffened, the light, subtle caresses feeling like fire against his beating flesh. Hinata used her bouquet of feathers and traced them around his chest, circling pert nipples and dark hickies on his neck. His eyes were squeezed shut, wishing for them to go farther and touch him more.

"T-touch me more!" He begged.

"What did you say?" Kin pressed the light feather against Naruto's erection, moving it up and down as if it were her own hand stroking him.

"P-please!"

"Please what?"

"Please touch me!!"

"Hinata?" Hinata nodded shyly and put her feathers down, climbing onto the bed next to Naruto and leaning in to kiss him. Naruto stretched his neck out to meet the kiss, lapping at her cute, delicious lips. When they broke apart, Naruto could see her hard nipples showing under the thin fabric of her bra. He wished he could reach out and touch those tempting breasts, squeeze and grope until Hinata was moaning. He also the saw the clear liquid dripping down her thighs, telling him just how good she really felt.

Kin continued to tickle him, almost torturing him with the delicate, slow strokes. Her movements were graceful and tantalizing, like a dancer in a play.

Naruto and Hinata kissed again, the blonde moaning into her mouth as Kin touched him. He knew he was close to coming, but the cock ring would prevent him from reaching delicious climax. He whimpered as his dick gave a painful twitch, but nothing came out. He heard Kin chuckle, and he looked over Hinata's shoulder to see her with a giant grin on her face.

"You…" Naruto couldn't form comprehensible words at the moment, so he just gave Kin a pleading glance. His heart was beating fiercely, his cock jerking uncontrollably against his stomach. He _needed_ to come. "J-just once?" He begged. "Then you can put it back on!" Kin gave him a contemplating look, overdoing it a bit so she looked like she was seriously concentrating on Naruto's request. Naruto glared at her.

"Once," Kin finally decided, and Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief. After one time, it would be easier to hold it.

As if on cue, Hinata unclipped the cock ring. Naruto expected a huge explosion, but his first climax had already passed.

"Damn it," Naruto cursed. "One of you, help me out here." Kin rolled her eyes, stepping back to let Hinata take over.

Even though her face seemed scared and unsure, Naruto saw the fire glinting in her eyes. She might not like to show it, but she was excited.

Hinata bent down between Naruto's legs and shyly took his cock into her mouth.

Naruto moaned, feeling cum immediately pulse out of his length. One little suck was all it took for him to reach orgasm and spurt down Hinata's throat. Hinata didn't show her discomfort, just swallowed the semen in generous gulps.

Kin licked her lips.

A trail of cum connected the tip of Naruto's cock to Hinata's lips as she removed her mouth. She gazed timidly at Naruto, who just stared back in peaceful bliss.

"Okay Hinata, put it back on," Kin said, and Hinata hurriedly clipped the ring back onto Naruto's cock. It quickly sprang up again.

Naruto closed his eyes. He was _so_ ready for this.

His eyes snapped open again as he felt the soft tickling of the exotic feathers. They brushed his groin again, making it obvious that even though they had taken mercy on him and let him come, didn't mean that they were going to go easy on him anymore.

After a few more minutes of that, Naruto was beginning to get impatient. He _needed_ to touch one of them. He struggled in the bindings on his wrist.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Kin scolded him. "No struggling."

"But…b-but that's not fair!" Naruto protested. "I want to touch you! Both of you!!"

"Well, too bad." Kin gave him a smug grin. "We're not done with you yet." Naruto groaned, wriggling his hips around, making it harder for Kin and Hinata to touch him with the feathers. Kin huffed at him. "You're making it difficult!"

Naruto turned his head and gave the two girls a hot, lusty look that made them both inhale sharply in surprise.

"You like it difficult. I know you do."

It took a moment for the girls to register that. Naruto wasn't usually that smooth; he was loud and awkward, and they were used to him falling over himself in a crazy, horny daze.

"N-Naruto…" Hinata looked like she couldn't take much more either. With Kin watching in quiet admiration, Hinata slid her hands behind her back and undid the clasp on her bra. She caught it before it could slip off, and Naruto eyed her hungrily, waiting.

She quickly glanced at Kin before letting her bra fall from her shoulders.

Naruto's mouth watered as he got to see Hinata's plump breasts, absentmindedly pulling against the rope around his wrists. Kin giggled.

"You want to touch?" She drawled. Naruto nodded eagerly. "Not yet."

Naruto groaned, bucking his hips up into empty air.

Hinata leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Naruto's hip, then trailed up to his mouth, where they kissed again. Kin picked up the feathers and resumed her torturous tickling, making Naruto moan and whimper into Hinata's mouth. Her lips were soft and supple, pink and thin, one of the most perfect pair of lips Naruto had ever seen. He kissed Hinata more than he did Kin; Kin wasn't a very affectionate kisser, like Hinata was. But the few times that she let herself be dominated were wonderful. Her lips might not have been as soft as Hinata's, but they were full and rough, giving Naruto that little violent push he needed.

Hinata started bouncing on top of Naruto's waist, brushing her sex against his cock. Naruto groaned, the headboard creaking as he pulled against his bindings. Kin tickled behind Naruto's ear with a bright peacock feather, making him shiver delightfully. Kin soon replaced the feather with her mouth, chewing and nibbling Naruto's ear. Combined with Hinata practically humping him, Naruto was in complete heaven.

Both of them were so close, but Narauto couldn't move his arms. He wanted to badly to touch them until they were screaming, but the rope rendered his hands useless.

And the cock ring wasn't too pleasant either.

Hinata pulled away for a second to loop her thumbs through her tight black panties. Naruto's eyes widened as she slowly, sensually pulled them down.

Her skin was neatly smooth, shaved, because Naruto preferred it that way. It was a pain when he was trying to suck her and his nose kept getting caught in thin, fluffy hair.

"H-Hinata…" Naruto swallowed dryly.

"Tell her what you want," Kin said. "Or you won't get anything."

"I-I want…"

"Well?"

"I w-want to…I-I want to fuck her." Hinata blushed furiously. "Hinata, I-I need you now! Please!"

Kin nodded to Hinata, as if giving her permission to continue. Hinata took Naruto's cock ring and pulled it off. Naruto glanced at Kin, waiting for her to interfere. But she didn't.

Hinata then reached into the bedside table and pulled out a condom, quickly ripping it open and clumsily slipping it on Naruto's cock. Naruto gasped, noticing her hands were trembling.

She slowly raised herself above Naruto, taking a deep breath before she dropped down.

Naruto threw his head back, the headboard creaking and bouncing against both of their weight. Kin watched with approval as Hinata screamed out loud, digging her fingernails into Naruto's abs.

Hinata was tight and wet, smooth and hot. He desperately bucked his hips up, curling his fists and punching the air, chafing his wrists with the rope.

He was ready for the time of his life, but then Kin picked up the feathers again, and tickled him.

"Kin!" He groaned. "Stop it!"

"Oh, I'd love to," Kin grinned. "But I'm afraid you have no choice. After all, it's not like you can stop me. And the cock ring is off, so this simply compensation." Naruto glared daggers at her, but she was right. Sure, he liked it when she was her assertive, dominatrix self, but this was going too far! All he wanted was a nice session of sex, but Kin was turning it into an erotic, feather-touching extravaganza.

He forgot about his anger at Kin for a moment as Hinata began bouncing up and down on his cock, riding him wildly. She gasped every time she sank down, her cheeks dusted a delicate shade of pink.

Naruto closed his eyes, still feeling the soft brushing of the feathers against his skin. Kin touched his nipples with them, making him arch his back slightly into Hinata's heat. Though he didn't notice quite yet, the rope around his wrists was starting to break. The strings stretched until there were just a few thin wisps keeping it together. He was struggling so much, he had managed to tear through thick rope. He had red marks and scrape all over his wrists and arms, but he couldn't feel anything besides Hinata, surrounding him, suffocating him.

"Ohh…a-ah, Hinata!!" Naruto noticed out of the corner of his squinted eyes that Kin's free hand had wandered down her stomach and into her panties. As they dipped down, Naruto saw the little sliver of hair that Kin refused to get rid of.

Naruto pulled and tore at the rope, and the headboard was banging against the wall, making a lot of noise. Naruto expected the bed to give out at any time.

Hinata's moans grew louder, Naruto's thrusts wilder, Kin's stroking faster…Kin had abandoned the feather as she was approaching orgasm. Clear liquid spilled through the fabric of her underwear and dripped onto the sheets.

But she soon got bored with that, as Kin always did, and crept behind Hinata. She slid her hands around her waist and fondled her swollen breasts, making Hinata gasp in shock. She didn't resist, though, as Kin groped and squeezed, her other hand still working herself.

"Y-you sure are…good at multitasking," Naruto said breathily, and Kin gave him a devilish look.

"Are you ready?" She growled. "I-I'm coming." Naruto arched his back, the ropes tearing even more. He didn't notice them give way as he screamed and came inside Hinata.

Hinata screamed as well as a wave of cum spurted onto Naruto's cock, her body convulsing as Kin continued to touch her.

Kin was relatively quiet as she came, just grunting softly and bucking her hips up slightly.

The girls' eyes were closed, so they didn't see Naruto's hands fall free to the bed. He blinked in confusion, curling his fingers to make sure he wasn't imagining it.

He craned his neck around to see the ripped strands of rope hanging from the headboard. He grinned widely; he was going to take advantage of this.

As Hinata slowly came down from her high, Naruto sat up put his hands behind his head, pretending to still be tied up. His mop of blonde hair blocked the broken rope.

Hinata opened her eyes and smiled meekly at him.

"Still so good…" She whispered, and Naruto smiled back. Half of the smile was genuine bliss, but the other half was sneaky smugness. He would show them.

She climbed off Naruto's lap, a mixture of their cum dribbling down her thigh.

Kin tugged her panties down, tossing them onto the floor. Seeing them both naked almost made Naruto change his mind…

Almost.

When they were both next to each other and pretty close to the headboard, Naruto lunged.

He tackled them onto their backs, easily pinning Hinata down, but having a little more trouble with Kin.

He straddled Kin, forcing Hinata's right arm against the shaking headboard and holding it there. Kin bared her teeth at him, but Naruto could see the excitement behind her snarl.

With much struggle, Naruto tied Kin's left hand to Hinata's right hand with the left-over strands of rope. It wasn't much, but it was enough to keep them both restrained. Hinata gave up quickly, but Kin was still twisting a bit after they had been bound to the headboard.

But then, she accepted it and laughed instead.

"Way to go, lover boy," she said.

"Thanks." Kin smirked. "Now hold still." Naruto equipped both his hands with feathers, peacock and ostrich. Now that he thought of it, where the hell did they even get these?

He started with Hinata, tickling her perky nipples and gradually moving downwards. Kin was watching, though pretending that she wasn't interested. Naruto always suspected there was another hidden thing between the two of them that they stored away when they were with Naruto.

Naruto reached Hinata's crotch and caressed it with the feathers, making her arch a bit. Her smooth, plump thighs shivered with pleasure.

Naruto's cock was already beginning to twitch and grow, just by seeing the two girls writhe. He wished he could fuck Kin next, but he knew after he had one, he couldn't have the other.

He tickled them both with different feathers, so he was unable to touch himself, though he desperately wanted to. He could already feel cum trickling down his thighs from before. He could also see his cum leaking from Hinata's hole, and he licked his lips.

Kin opened her legs, squirming a little to get Naruto's attention. Naruto looked to her, and she opened her mouth, welcoming a kiss. Naruto obliged, eagerly invading her mouth with his tongue. Kin tasted sweet and tangy at the same time, and he dug deeper for more.

"Suck me, Naruto," she breathed, and Naruto quickly pulled away, eagerly bending between Kin's legs. He let go of one feather, but he continued to tickle Hinata, who viewed the whole scene with satisfied amusement.

Naruto wrapped his mouth about the leaking folds of Kin's sex, not hesitating to suck and blow inside her. He was starting to get tired, but he still had a good ten minutes left in him.

While he sucked, he tried to slide the tip of a peacock feather inside Hinata, which was pretty easy since it was already slicked up with both their cum.

Those ten minutes went by miraculously fast, and Naruto was soon screaming his second climax to the heavens.

He dropped the feathers and grabbed his cock, pumping the semen out of it. Kin came in his mouth, while Hinata simple moaned at the sight of her two lovers coming.

Kin and Hinata's legs became splattered with white sticky come, and Naruto collapsed between them, one hand on either of their breasts.

"That was amazing," Naruto gasped. "Thanks girls." Kin chuckled.

"Anything for you."

"Just one thing…"

"What?"

"Every time someone tickles me, I think I'm going to have an orgasm!"

* * *

A/N: Holy shit. Holy mother fucking shit. This was the most difficult things I've ever had to write.  
Because I'm such a terrible person, I wrote this to someone else -_- To both of you, I'M SO SORRY!! I can't believe I didn't notice that the entire time I was writing that.... :(

Hurm,

The Cupcake Monster


End file.
